A Friend In Need
by MarkB7
Summary: Morty faces a personal crisis. His friend Falkner comes to his aid. Will Falkner be able to help Morty round? And are his intentions really pure? Honorshipping. Contains bad language. Will contain sex references.


**A FRIEND IN NEED**

**Chapter I: THE BURNED TOWER**

A Pokémon Fanfic

Honorshipping

Morty/Matsuba & Falkner/Hayato

Rated: M. But only a little swearing in this chapter.

Notes: A new story, unrelated to any others of mine. I expect several chapters.

Oh, and I'm not too fond of the current title, so don't be surprised if it changes at some point.

_

* * *

_

There he is.

The kneeling figure was clearly visible in the bright glow of the full moon coming through what was left of the windows and where the building's roof used to be. He was facing almost perfectly away from the traveller, and his head was bowed.

No pokémon were apparent. That was no surprise however, since none had disturbed the traveller on his journey up the tower. Perhaps they sensed the traveller's power. Or maybe they knew he was here to help their friend.

The man kneeling in the middle of the top floor of what was now known as The Burned Tower was well known to the pokémon that lived there, after all. Not as well as to those inhabiting Ecruteak city's other tower (the unburned one) perhaps, but maybe they felt some loyalty to him anyway.

"Morty," the traveller called softly, stepping just inside the open plan room that occupied the whole floor, apart from the partially rebuilt stairwell. At least it was open plan now. The traveller didn't care to guess where internal walls may or may not have once been.

The kneeling figure's head snapped up and around as if he had been struck. His eyes widened, before he put on his best poker face. He stood slowly and turned to face the newcomer, but made no move toward him.

"Falkner," the blond returned dispassionately. "I'm surprised to see you here." There wasn't any welcome in his voice.

"Truth be told, I'm surprised to see myself here," Falkner replied evenly.

They stood in silence after that. Seconds passed into minutes as they looked at each other levelly. Morty was the first to break the quiet.

"So why are you here?" The painful lack of expression in the question gave it a hostility all its own.

"I'd heard that Ecruteak's gym leader was wallowing in self pity. That he had allowed himself to become distracted from his duties, from his colleagues, his students, his friends." Falkner kept his voice matter-of-fact.

"And?" Morty replied, failing to keep the anger out of his voice this time.

"The Mystic Seer Of The Future allowing himself to be emotional and imperfect and human? That is something I had to see for myself."

"Fuck you." The words came out softly, almost tenderly. Morty turned away as he spoke.

"The man you loved left you. Left the city and returned home in disgrace once _his_ true love had... fallen for another, shall we say? And then, then another man fulfilled _your_ destiny. Not even a man. A mere boy came and did what you had spent your whole life trying to do. Did it with ease. And now you have come to see how unworthy you are. How arrogant you were. And now you stand feeling like you have nothing left. Like you _are_ nothing."

Falkner stared into Morty's back. Morty hadn't turned, hadn't said a word. He'd just stood there, facing the opening, formerly a wall, looking out over Ecruteak, out to the Bell Tower.

Falkner's voice was harder when he resumed; "As I see it, you have two choices. You can decide that your life and destiny are over, walk up to the ledge and jump to your timely demise. Or you can pull your head out of your ass, look around and see all the wonderful things you have left, accept that sometimes things don't go as you plan, even for The Mystic Seer Of The Future, and build a new destiny. And if you find that you can't find your way, that you need help, that you are lonely... then you can turn to the people who love you and we'll take care of you."

Falkner's voice softened on the last sentence, and he looked on at the man before him, his purple scarf and shoulders beginning to shake, and then he slowly turned and looked toward Falkner, his eyes wide and wet.

Morty's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. "I... I don't..." He shook his head and let it fall to his chest as he tried to suppress the sobs trying to wrack his body.

Falkner stepped toward the trembling figure, until they were almost toe-to-toe. He reached his right hand up to caress Morty's cheek and then Morty fell against him, his arms coiling tightly around the younger man. Falkner's own arms encircled the blond as Morty buried his face in Falkner's neck, trying so hard to hold back the sobs, slowly, slowly losing the battle until finally he fell completely apart in Falkner's arms. The ghost trainer's legs buckled and Falkner gently guided them down to a kneeling position. They stayed that way for a long time, neither knew precisely how long, before Morty's tears finally subsided.

"What do I do now?" Morty almost-whispered desperately, his head whipping up from Falkner's shoulder so he could look him in the eye.

"'You go on. You do your best, never settle for less than that and never require more. You let yourself be open to the people around you. You find your happiness wherever you can get it.'" Falkner smiled as he recited the advice. "A very wise person once said that. It helped turn an arrogant, lonely, spoiled brat into a man. If it could manage that, I'm sure it can help you."

Morty grimaced as Falkner turned the advice the older man had once given a painfully young bird trainer back toward him. Falkner wasn't that thirteen-year-old boy anymore, nor was Morty the wise-beyond-his-years seventeen-year-old. _Things change,_ Morty thought, gazing into the one eye the blue haired man's fringe allowed to show. _He's changed. I knew that, but I never realised how much._

Morty had never imagined the brash teenager he'd taken under his wing would end up holding him, comforting _him. _And Morty realised again how stupid and arrogant he had allowed himself to become. He'd never thought that _he_ would fall apart like this, that there would ever be a situation _he_ couldn't handle. That he would ever allow himself to _need_ someone. He was the one other people needed. The indispensable man._ He_ helped people. _He_ saw the future. _He _would receive Ho-oh's favour and _he _would return it to Ecruteak.

"I've failed, Falkner. I've failed everyone and everything I ever believed in." Falkner winced at the despair in Morty's voice. The desolation.

"You haven't failed me. You couldn't fail me. Not unless you let this defeat you. And I don't intend to let that happen. You've always been there when I needed you. Now, for once, I can be there for you. I think you'll be surprised how many other people in your life feel the same way."

"But not Eusine," Morty said sombrely.

Falkner suppressed a sigh. "No, probably not. You know I've never been his biggest fan. Few people can put up with his selfishness. You could because you give. You like to give. Now _you _need to be filled up and..." Falkner hesitated before finishing his thought, "...you're better off without someone like that right now."

Falkner had expected some protest to that, some anger, something. But Morty didn't react. He just continued staring into Falkner's face for a moment, before resting his head on Falkner's shoulder. "I wanna go home." He said very, very softly.

"Okay. You really should get some sleep." Morty's head came up at that, with a questioning eyebrow. "I spoke with some of the mediums before I came here. I was trying to get hold of you, since you hadn't been in touch in so long. That's how I knew about Eusine leaving after Suicine's capture. And how I know you haven't been sleeping lately. Not that I couldn't have figured that out with one look at your face."

Morty simply nodded understanding. "How long can you stay?" There was something plaintive in Morty's tone.

"For as long as you need. Though I thought you might like to come and visit Violet for a while. Get away from things..."

"That sounds nice." Morty turned his head to look out onto the city through what was once a window frame. "Very nice... I think I will."

"We can sort it out tomorrow. Let's get you to bed."

With that they stood, Morty refusing a hand up, and walked in companionable silence, side by side, down the stairs of the gutted tower and back to Ecruteak gym. Morty had the key to a side door that allowed direct access to the living portion of the gym. They took the stairs up to the top floor which housed Morty's apartment as well as a small guest room.

"What am I thinking?" Morty exclaimed suddenly, "Didn't you bring anything with you? You are staying here, aren't you? You didn't book a hotel room or something, did you?"

"I dropped my gear off here when I first arrived in town. I figured this was the best place to start looking for you."

"Oh, good." Morty nodded to himself. "Well, uh, goodnight Falkner."

"Goodnight Morty."

They nodded to each other and opened the doors to their respective rooms.

"And Falkner...?" Morty turned back to face him.

"Yes, Morty?" Falkner replied, turning as well.

"Thank you." They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of heartbeats. Then Falkner gave a jerky nod. "Goodnight Morty," he repeated, and went into his room.

Morty stared at Falkner's closed door and thought back to what Falkner had said earlier. He really had thought that he had nothing left. Now he knew differently. But is it enough?

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are always gratefully received.


End file.
